


This is Not Asgard Jane

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is Bucky's mom, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Young Bucky, Young Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: There is a lab accident and Darcy ends up in the nineteen teens. But at least she makes some new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mad Muse's Tea Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772978) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> I love amusewithaview. Starts just before CA:TWS

 

Darcy never thought she would say it but thank god for Tony Stark and his ridiculous parties.

The nut job she called a boss was hosting a 'farewell' party for Steve who was moving to the Washington D.C. branch of Shield with Natasha. So Tony had determined that everyone had to be in costume, dressed as if it was the 1940's once again.

Tony had gone over board, as usual, so Darcy was in a period dress complete with period underwear and her curls had been tamed by an ungodly amount of pins. She had to say though the underwear weren't the most comfortable she'd ever worn but they made the girls look dam good.

One last look in the mirror and Darcy headed for the elevator. “Jarvis is Jane on her floor?” she asked the AI before deciding where to go.

“I'm afraid not Miss Lewis. She is on the lab.”

Darcy sighed. “Take me down Jarvis.” As the car started moving she added, “Is she at least dressed?”

“She is Miss. Lewis.” He replied.

She smiled up at the camera. “Thank goodness for small miracles. Days like this J-man I wish Thor was here to pull her away from those machines.” There was no response but she hadn't expected one. Darcy looked down thinking about her life. The only two real friends she had in the tower were Jane and Jarvis. Tony felt more like a smarmy toddler and she didn't see much of the others. She'd only met Barton a hand full of times and Romanov only once. Bruce was in and out but he didn't talk much and took good care of himself so there was no need for her to bother him. She hadn't met Captain Rodgers yet.

Darcy sighed again as the doors opened. There was a light coming from the lab, one that was far brighter than it should be.

“Jane!” She shouted as the glowing machine got brighter.

“Look Darcy it's working.” The scientist turned and looked at her intern with a wide smile.

Darcy smiled back before her eyes widened and she rushed across the lab. The machine was wobbling and the light turned a sick color. Darcy grabbed Jane and threw her aside just as the thing exploded and Darcy vanished.

 

She slowly came to with a handsome young man shaking her shoulder.

“Hum...?” she said blinking her eyes open.

“Are you alright miss?” he asked. He had bright blue eyes and fire red hair. His face was dotted with freckles that made him very cute.

“I... I think so.” she replied not sounding very sure. She took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. She was a bit unsteady and she ached all over.

“Can I ask what happened ma'am?” He had an Irish lit that was as adorable as his freckles.

Darcy blinked looking around the alley she had been laying in. “I don't honestly know. One minute I was getting my friend for a party and the next you were shaking me awake.” She told him as close to the truth as she was willing to tell a stranger even an adorable one.

“I'm Joseph Rogers ma'am, can I escort you home?” He said offering his arm.

Darcy smiled softly. “Darcy Lewis, but I'm not really sure where home is to be honest.” Darcy looked over herself again. She didn't even have her little clutch purse having dropped it back in the lab. Here she was in a 1940's dress with no phone, not taser and no money. How was this her life?

“That's alright ma'am. From the looks of it you've had a rough time. I know a ladies boarding house where you can stay till you're back on your feet.”

“Thank you Joseph that's very kind of you.” She replied feeling a bit better about having a place to stay. That decided she took his arm as he led the way.

The boarding house wasn't much but the matron who ran the place found her a job as a secretary. It was boring work but no harder than transcribing Jane's notes. Her and Joseph became fast friends. She hoped Jane would come for her soon but Darcy had watched as the woman worked herself nearly to death trying to get to the man she loved. So she didn't hold her breath. Jane would come, there was no doubt about it. Darcy just wasn't sure how old she would be when the rescue arrived.

Through Joseph she met his girl Sarah who was one of the most beautiful women Darcy had ever met. Her golden blonde hair was always perfect and she had this air about her, not unlike Pepper Potts, that made Darcy think this woman always knew what she was doing. Sarah was a nurse and it was her idea for Darcy to join them on a double date with Joseph's friend George.

It tookher exactly five minutes in George’s company to discover he was a total charmer. It took him five days to convince her to go on a second date. It took her five weeks to fall madly in love with him. He was sweet and sassy with deep grey eyes she could get lost in. He was taller and broader than Joseph with jet black hair and A well groomed beard.

Both men joined up when, what Darcy realized was WWI began. Sarah and her both told the men that they would marry them when they came home safe.

They did. George made it back a week before Joseph and was staying home due to a busted shoulder. Once they were settled and George was on the mend Darcy Lewis became Darcy Barnes. Joseph and Sarah married just a week after them, giving the pair a two week homey moon before he was shipped back over seas for another tour.

Darcy was a few months pregnant when Joseph made it home once more. He and George would sit and talk for hours. Darcy knew some about PTSD and it wasn't hard to see her good friend was suffering. He was never violent for that she was thankful because sick or not she wouldn't stand for him laying a hand on Sarah in anger.

Joseph shipped out a final time three months later. Sarah was five months along when she got the letter telling her Joseph had died in the trenches. George and Darcy moved her in and helped her all they could.

Her own son James was over a year old when Steve was born. Darcy thought he was adorable with his father's Irish skin and eyes paired with his mother's blonde hair. So similar and yet so different to James, who had George's almost olive skin and grey eyes and her brown curls. How he hated his curly hair.

Sarah took the apartment next to theirs once she had recovered from the birth. She worked nights so the boys stayed with Darcy and George then and with her during the day. It was a peaceful life and when the boys were 2 and 3 respectfully Darcy had her second child, Rebecca.

No one ever commented on how Darcy seemed to grow no older, not even when her son started to look more like her brother.

George and Sarah were the only two living people that knew her story of how she was from the future. She wasn't sure if the sickly little boy she saw as a second son would one day be Captain America or not but that's what she told them, because as ill as Steve was they needed hope that he would live.

Sarah's passing nearly broke Darcy. She had come to love the woman like a sister. She loved Sarah as much as, maybe even more than, she did Jane. The Barnes family tried to be there for Steve but he was a stubborn mule just like both his parents when they got an idea in their head. She would never admitt it but her and George were the same way.

Darcy was enraged when James showed her the draft letter. There was nothing she could do and she knew it but it still pissed her off. She didn't want her baby to go to war. George still had nightmares about his service and it had killed Joseph. Darcy tried to be strong for James and hinted that maybe he shouldn't tell Steve he was drafted. The little blonde hated all bullies, a trait which Sarah blamed her for. Steve wanted to join the war effort so badly that he had already tried to sign up twice.

 

Nearly a year latter Darcy was sitting at home with George enjoying the nice evening. James and Steve were at the Stark Expo and Rebecca was staying over with a friend. They sat together on the couch just holding hands. She was as much in love with him now as she had been when they first started dating.

“It's been almost 21 years since we married.” Darcy said kissing the back of his hand.

“And I still wake up thinking you have got to be a fever dream, because you doll are too good to be true.” He replied smiling which showed off his dimples.

“You George Barnes are a charmer. How could any woman deny your tempting words?” She asked with a light laugh.

Before he could reply there was a light in their living room.

Darcy looked between the light and George. “I love you George, but I think that's for me. Take care of James, Steve and Rebecca, tell them I love them every day.”

“No!” He said holding fast to her. “I already decided doll. No matter where you go I'm coming with you.”

The light began to increase and she was being pulled toward it. Darcy didn't care though. She would love to take her children with her but not losing George was all the blessing she needed. She was just glad that Rebecca was 18 and had a job. With their savings she would survive.

George kissed her picking her up as he walked toward the light.

 

They were in Jane's lab again but things were different now. There was more equipment and more people. George sat her feet on the ground and looked at the others.

“Darcy!” Jane shouted pulling her into a hug that nearly choked the life out of her.

“Janie, of I missed you so much.” Darcy said hugging her back.

There was a clang of metal hitting metal that pulled the two out of their reunion. Captain America in uniform was their staring at them as tears filled his eyes. The noise had been him dropping the Shield.

“Oh Steven. I told you to stay out of trouble.” Darcy said stepping closer to him.

He scooped her up in a bone creaking hum. “Aunt Darcy.” He said into her hair, “but how you.... you...” He sobbed.

“Shh. It's okay son.” She wrapped her arms around him petting his hair. “I think I liked you better when you were smaller, and got into much less trouble than aliens and evil dictators.”

“Well dear you are the one that taught him not to back down from a fight.” George said coming over and putting an arm around Steve which just made him sob harder.

“Good thing I did to. If not he never would have had the stones to punch Hitler 200 times.” She said with a grin. Steve chuckled finally letting her down.

“This is so messed up.” Tony said. “So boobs what happened?”

George and Steve gave him a look that could curdle milk.

“Easy boys Stark only knows how to speak in insults. Though Tony if I were you I would tone it down in front of my husband and son.” Darcy told him with a smile. “AS for what happened I was sucked back in time to the nineteen teens where I was rescued by Joseph Rogers, who by the way was cute as a button, Steve gets most of his adorable puppy eyes from him. I met Sarah and George. Married George and had two children. Then you guys did something and brought me back. George refused to leave his wife so decided to tag along.”

“When you said Steve was going to be a hero I didn't realize he was going to get so... big.” George said. “How did all this happen son?”

Steve gave a brief run down about the serum and his time as Captain America.

“Steven, what aren't you telling us?” Darcy said with her now perfected mother voice. Even Thor looked down like he was going to be scolded.

“Bucky is still alive. He was captured by Hydra and well....” He trailed off.

“Jarvis show me everything on James Buchanan Barnes.” She ordered.

“Jarvis is... gone” Tony said sadly.

“What did you do to Jarvis?” Darcy asked.

A purple man floated forward. “I'm not exactly Jarvis, Miss Lewis, but much of what he was is part of who I am. My name is Vision.”

She smiled at the man holding out her hand. “Nice to meet you Vision, It's actually Mrs. Barnes now but Darcy will do just fine. Jarvis was a dear friend, I cared for him almost as much as Sarah and Jane and I hope one day to have just as good a friendship with you.”

The man blinked taking her hand slowly. “Thank you Mrs.... Darcy.”

“George Barnes. Never had a purple friend before but the misses has a good eye for people.” He said holding out his hand as well.

“I will endeavor to be worthy of her endorsement.” He replied shaking the offered hand.

“How long have I been gone. Since it seems all the Avengers are here and ready for battle, I'd guess we are in the middle of a crisis.” Darcy asked.

“We are.” Jane said. “Tony tried to make a robot army to surround and protect the globe but ended up with a crazy super villain android.”

Darcy looked at Tony and saw the guilt. “Your heart was in the right place.” She told him before looking at the others. “Have you called the X-men? Surely they have at least one member that could help with androids. Wolverine would be a great choice since he's indestructible and all.”

There was silence. She shook her head.

“You lot get to work of hunting down evil Jarvis and George, Jane and I will head to the X-mansion and talk to them about aid. Where is Shield in all this?”

“Shield was Hydra.” Bruce said from the back ground.

Darcy stilled and her eyes went dark. “Shield has been holding my son prisoner.” She said slowly. “I am going to castrate Fury and feed him his own nuts.” She grabbed Jane and George and began dragging them out of the lab. “Dam spies and their secrets having secrets.” she grumbled as they waited on the elevator.

“So my intern is the Winter Soldier's mom.” Tony said. He shook his head. “I am not drunk enough for this.” He turned and left the lab.

Steve was still trying to process having some of his family back.

“I can tell this is hard for you Steven.” Thor said placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. “I count Lady Darcy as my shield sister. Her loss was a great ache within me as well. To know that you are as a son to her brings me great joy but also great sadness, that you had to wake in this time with the same ache I felt when my mother was taken. Do not fear though. For if anyone can find and free your brother, it would be her. A mother's love is not something one forgets.”

Steve looked up at him with hope, some of the weight he'd been carrying since he'd failed to get through to Bucky lifting. What George had said was true, Darcy was the one that taught him to stand up for what was right even when it wasn't easy. Some days her memory had been all that had kept him getting back up. Now she was here in the flesh, whole and happy. Ultron was going down and he was going to get reacquainted with his Aunt and Uncle.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief snippets of Age of Ultron and the hunt for Bucky

Darcy drove the three of them out to Xavier's mansion to talk to the man himself. She wasn't thrilled about letting him dig around in her head but allowed it for the sake of speed.

Xavier leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a new sense of respect. “You are doing very well for someone that has been forcibly dragged through time.”

“What would freaking out help anyone?” She replied. He inclined his head in agreement. “So will you help us?”

“The X-men would be glad to assist is saving innocents.” he paused looking passed the three. “I have called my team they will meet us in the hanger.”

George opened the door to the office. “After you, since this is your place and you know where we are going.”

Darcy kissed him. “I love that mouth you have on you Mr. Barnes.”

He gave her a lecherous grin eyes sparkling with playfulness.

It wasn't 15 minutes after they arrived in the hanger the team plus Darcy and George were headed out. Jane got sidetracked by Dr. McCoy and went off picking his brain knowing she wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. George and Darcy were only coming along to help with the evacuation since Tony gave them an update that Ultron was attacking a city.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Steve was thrilled whe Wolverine did show up with half dozen of the X-men. He knew the grouchy Canadian and they woulded together with an ease Steve was just starting to feel with Natasha.Storm, Shadowcat and Magma were great helps fighting the robots while Cyclops and Iceman helped Clint get people to safety. The professor himself was their trying to help stablize and lower the floating city with Jeans aid.

As his mother always said "Many hans make light work." Steve thought. The battle was over and the pilimanary casualties were much lower than they all had feared.

Darcy and George were on the tarmac waiting for the Avengers plus X-men to return.

“Who are these two?” Darcy asked looking over Steve once the fighting was over and the city had been safely lowered thanks to the psychic X-men.

“This is Wanda and her brother Pietro.” Clint replied.

“Aunt Darcy,” Steve whined turning pink, “I'm fine really.”

She smacked his arm lightly. “Well you scared me half to death so get over it Steven Grant Rogers.”

George and Tony chuckled. “You should know better than to argue with her son.” His uncle said.

“Aunt Darcy?” Logan said with a raised eyebrow. “Not the same one you use to go on about back in the 40's.”

“One and the same. Turns out my Aunt is from this time and Uncle George wasn't about to let his wife go.” Steve told his old friend.

George wrapped his arms around her. “Not for all the money in this world or any other.” He kissed her neck and she leaned back against him finally letting Steve be. “Best decision I ever made.” He added picking up her hand and kissing right below their wedding band.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The next few months passed quickly. Steve and Jane both started working part time with the Xavier Institute. Steve teaching art and Jane teaching advanced physics and astronomy while also helping Dr McCoy with some of his research. He would also travel to the new Avengers base, which they were all living in and was much closer to the school, to return the favor and help Jane on her bridge. Darcy's little trip had yielded a crap ton of data that her, Jane and Hank were digging through to see what was usable and what was junk. Vision joined Wanda and Pietro at the Institute. They were still officially Avengers and had rooms in the base but identified more with the mutants. Clint and Natasha returned to Clint's farm for some R&R before joining Sam and Steve on their hunts for Bucky and Hydra.

When Darcy wasn't helping Jane, educating George or keeping Tony the right side of a total break down she was working to find her son as well. She would have devoted all her time to the search since he was her baby but she knew that the kind of searching necessary was not in her wheel house so she was reassured that the moment they got anything she would be brought in.

In the mean time Tony needed all her mothering skills. He was taking everything that had happened in the past few years harder than he should. Putting too much of it on his shoulders and she, with George's help, was trying to get Tony to see that the blame didn't all lay with him. That all the casualties weren't his fault. It took over a month for her to realize that the problem started when he was in that cave. Tony thought he was directly to blame for every innocent that had ever been hurt by a Stark weapon.

 

When they finally tracked James down it had been four months since Darcy and George came from the 40's. Darcy thought about all that had change in that time as Sam flew her and George out in a quinjet to meet Steve and Clint who had spotted him.

Tony was doing better and seeing a real therapist, even though he told the time travelers more than the person he was paying for help, but he was better and coping. HE and Pepper had reconciled but they weren't back together and weren't talking about it yet. Just being friends was what they needed right now.

In that time Steve had adjusted to having them back and was much more relaxed and easy going than he had been since WWII. Bruce had come to his senses and was groveling to Natasha for blowing her off. Darcy knew the red head had forgiven him already and was just punishing his stupidity and self sacrificing nature. Sam and Clint were BFF's and practically joined at the hip.

She came back to herself once they had landed. The pair hugged Steve in greeting. With a grin Darcy did the same to Clint since she now knew he was a cuddle fiend even if he would never admit it.

“Alright boy's so where's my baby?” she asked looking around their landing site.

 


End file.
